Wind power is the conversion of wind energy into a useful form of energy. Some examples of wind power conversion use wind turbines to produce electrical power, windmills for mechanical power, and windpumps for water pumping or drainage. Wind power is being employed as an alternative to fossil fuels, offering several advantages to fossil fuels including availability and renewability as an energy source, capability of being widely distributed, and lack of greenhouse gas or pollutant emissions, among others. For wind power energy solutions to be further adopted, new types of systems that can be scaled on a local level are needed.